


Keep Your Eyes On Me

by abell0n



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abell0n/pseuds/abell0n
Summary: Ash and Eiji go to a karaoke bar, and Ash learns something new about Eiji.I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	Keep Your Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo~ this is my first fic and I really don't know what I am doing. I hope it's okay!

“C’mon, old man, keep up,” Ash laughed, rounding the corner of central park. He glanced over his shoulder, smirking at Eiji, who was panting something fierce.

They were enjoying their daily morning jog, which Ash always managed to make competitive. And while Eiji was slowly gaining his athletic figure back (having a gym downstairs will do that), Ash was used to running the streets and remained quick on his feet. It frustrated the hell out of Eiji.

He didn’t know when they started running together, or what possessed him to allow it to happen outside instead of at the gym. But he figured Eiji was as safe with him as he would be cooped up inside, and this was better for him. Eiji needed some fresh air.

“Ashu,” Eiji whined, accent thick from fatigue. “I am—” gasp “Out of—” he stopped and leaned on a bench close to him. “Shape,” he finished.

Ash slowed his pace and turned around, speed walking to the bench Eiji was now sitting on. He wiped at the sweat beading on his forehead, grinning down at his wheezing companion. Eiji’s face was severely flushed, sweaty bangs pushed to the side of his face. He looked deliciously disheveled. He was thankful his own skin was flushed from running and Eiji wouldn’t see the blush that was undoubtedly tinging his cheeks.

He’d been having some disturbingly intrusive thoughts lately.

“Not my fault you’re an old man,” Ash teased, taking a seat next to Eiji. They normally jogged for an hour and were nearing their time, so there was no harm in stopping now. He got plenty of exercise when he was out with his gang, anyway.

Eiji glared at him. “If you had met me two years ago, I would make you eat those words.” He sighed. “I was the fastest on the team.”

Ah. He didn’t know what to say to that. He knew Eiji didn’t like to talk about his pole vaulting days. He bit his lip and stared straight ahead, perking up slightly when something caught his eye. He turned to Eiji.

“We haven’t had our morning coffee yet. Let’s go.” He suggested, gesturing towards the little pink cafe across the street from the park, tucked into the corner. It was one of their favorites, small with a serene atmosphere. Plus, it was decorated with shelves full of classic novels (Ash adored that about it) and it was pink, Eiji’s favorite color. It was perfect for them.

Eiji’s eyes widened and his face lit up with a smile, excitement practically oozing from his body. “Really? We should drink more water though,” he frowned, “But I would like some caffeine.” He stood up and stretched, breath finally even. Ash watched the thin t-shirt he wore ride up, bearing the faintest sliver of skin. It strained against the muscles of his biceps. He gulped. Maybe some water would do him some good. He suddenly felt very parched.

He’d been noticing things about Eiji lately. Physical things. More and more often.

He jumped up, suddenly eager for some physical space. “Race you!” he yelled, already sprinting in the direction of the shop. His body felt like a tightly wound up bundle of nerves. He heard Eiji whine behind him, his footsteps quickly following.

The little coffee shop, Carlette’s Cafe, was open at six a.m. every day of the week. It was eleven now, since Ash refused to leave their bed before ten, so the inside was filled about two-thirds of it’s capacity. They joined the line and once they received their drinks, they chose to sit outside at one of the small round tables. They were too sweaty and gross to feel comfortable remaining inside.

Eiji blew on his coffee, wrinkling his nose at the steam. He took a tentative sip and winced, pulling back before taking another sip. Ash snickered. Eiji looked like a rabbit the way his nose crinkled and twitched. It was cute.

“Careful, darling, or you’ll burn your tongue.”

“I am not going to bu— BLPBT!”

“See, I told you—“

“Ei-chan?”

Ash snapped his head up to see a girl about their age approaching their table. Her hair was long and dark, worn in two lazy ponytails flowing over her shoulders. Her face was mostly hidden behind large rimmed glasses, and he could see that she was Asian. She looked a lot like Eiji.

“H-Hina-chan?!” Eiji exclaimed, words a little lisped from burning his tongue. “What are you doing here?” He jumped up and moved to embrace the girl, eliciting an excited squeak as she returned the hug. He squeezed her around her middle.

“Vacation,” she laughed. “I remembered you came to New York and thought hey, that sounds nice.” Her accent was thicker than Eiji’s.

Eiji laughed in kind and released her, moving to grab an extra chair. He sat back down, the girl joining them. Ash gave them a puzzled look. Eiji smiled at him.

“Ash, this is Hinako, a friend of mine from Japan. Hina-chan, this is Ash.” He noticed Eiji didn’t say ‘friend’ or any other word to describe their relationship. He didn’t know if he liked that or not, but he didn’t know what to call them, either, so he gave Eiji a pass. He flashed Hina-chan a winning smile and extended his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you.”

_“Hajimemashite”_ , she took his hand. It was delicate and soft. She stared at him for a full five seconds before letting go and flashing a knowing look in Eiji’s direction. “I see why you have not come back yet.” She was smirking.

Eiji choked on his coffee and glared at her. Ash hid his own smirk and slowly sipped his drink. So, she already knew.

Hina-chan looked between the two before she settled on Eiji. “Katsuya and Mai-chan are in town, too,” she smiled. “We’re going to a karaoke bar tomorrow. It’s Japanese. You should come! They would be glad to see you.”

Ash opened his mouth to politely decline, knowing it would be too dangerous for Eiji to just go out on the town, but Eiji was already responding before he could get the first word in. “I would love to.” His grin was impossibly wide.

Ash huffed.

“Eiji,” he said carefully, “I’m a little busy tomorrow.”

“Good thing I can take care of myself, then.”

Ash stared at him. It wasn’t unusual for Eiji to be so stubborn. His face was hard, jaw set tight in determination. It was a look that said he was going with or without Ash’s company and that was final. Ash sighed. It had been a while since Eiji saw anyone from Japan that wasn’t Ibe-san. It was understandable for him to be so excited. Ash wouldn’t deny him that. But he won’t let him go alone, either.

“I guess I can make time,” he grumbled, conceding. Eiji and Hina-chan high fived before exchanging numbers, switching to rapid fire Japanese and effectively leaving Ash out of any further conversation. He was exhausted just listening to them.

Tomorrow was going to be a long night.

//

The club was called Hanaki's and was only a couple blocks away from their apartment, so they made it there before anyone else. Alex and a few others from Ash's gang were the next to arrive, apparently scoping the area for any suspicious activity. Eiji wanted to complain, but he understood Ash’s hypervigilance. Even if it annoyed him. He had no idea why they were sticking around, though, but he didn’t comment on it. What he did comment on was Shorter being there.

“Ash mentioned a cute girl,” he responded with a shrug of his shoulders. Eiji rolled his eyes.

The inside of the bar was small but comfortable, with plush couches formed into booths with little coffee tables. It felt casual and intimate. Eiji spotted his friends towards the back left, away from the bar and near the karaoke machine. He rushed excitedly across the room, dragging Ash and Shorter with him by the sleeves of their jackets.

“Katsu! Mai-chan!” he exclaimed, flinging himself into the arms of a taller boy with honey brown hair. Katsuya laughed, squeezing Eiji back as Mai-chan wrapped her arms around them both, laughing through a small sob. Her hair was worn in a short bob, thick framed glasses complimenting her heart shaped face. Had she always been so small?

“Ei-chan,” she breathed, “It is so wonderful to see you.”

“Been a while, kiddo,” Katsuya ruffled his hair. He was grinning as Eiji let him go, the moisture gathering in his eyes showing how he was really feeling. Eiji’s heart clenched. He had missed them so much.

“I am glad to see you both,” Eiji smiled before he turned around, gesturing towards Ash and Shorter. “This is Ash, and Shorter. I met them when I first came to America. Guys, this is Katsuya,” he pointed to the boy, “And Maiko,” he pointed to the shorter girl next to him. “We call her Mai-chan.”

Shorter smirked, eyeing Mai-chan up and down. He held out his hand. “Shorter Wong,” he sounded way too enthusiastic when she took it, her cheeks tinted with a faint blush. Eiji gave him a warning scowl, to which he held his hands up and smiled sheepishly. Ash shook his head at them, lips upturned in a small smile. Katsuya laughed.

“Hinako went to freshen up her makeup, so she should be back in a minute. Let’s get some drinks!” He patted EIji on the back and led the way to the bar. Eiji noticed Ash give him a not so friendly look before following, slinging his arm casually over Eiji’s shoulders.

“You okay?” Eiji whispered. Ash looked at him and shrugged, giving his shoulder a squeeze. It was as touchy as they usually got in public. They reached the bar and ordered their respective drinks, Eiji settling for a rum and coke while Ash just ordered a beer. Shorter himself ordered a beer and bought Mai-chan a cosmo. Katsuya got plain whiskey.

“Ordering without me? How rude,” Hina-chan said as she joined them, taking a seat on one of the bar stools. Her hair was out of the ponytails and flowed in curls over her shoulders, glasses forsaken and replaced with rich colors of makeup. She smiled at Eiji and gave Ash a quick nod of acknowledgement before turning her attention to Shorter. Her smile turned flirtatious.

“My, my. Who is this fine boy?” she cooed. Shorter eyed her briefly before smiling back, sunglasses sliding a little down his nose. “Shorter Wong, my lady. Who might you be?”

Hina-chan laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Hinako,” she shook his hand. Shorter seemed to have already wormed his way into the hearts of the girls, making Eiji groan in embarrassment. Hina-chan was a known man eater and Shorter was a womanizer. He didn’t know which one of them he was supposed to be protective of. Ash chuckled and rested his hand on top of Eiji’s, stroking it sympathetically before nodding towards where Alex and crew were sitting. He made his way to join them.

“Well, it is a karaoke bar, so let’s go pick some songs,” Katusuya cheered, leading the way back to their booth. Eiji spared one last glance at Ash before following. The blond was allowed to exist separately from him for a night. It still made him a little lonely. When he reached the booth, Eiji was surprised it could even fit all of them. He sat on the end, next to Katsuya, with Shorter in between Mai-chan and Hina-chan. Mai-chan reached for one of the songbooks first, already opening it.

“So, Ei-chan, any ideas on what you will be singing?” Katsuya asked. He was sipping his glass while flipping through the songbook with Mai-chan. “You usually start us off.”

Eiji shrugged, feeling Shorter stare at him. He squirmed. “I don’t know…” he started, “I haven’t sung in a while.” That was kind of a lie. He sang in the apartment. Alone. When no one could hear him. Usually while cleaning.

Shorter narrowed his eyes at him.

“You sing?” Shorter asked, mouth hung slightly open. Mai-chan tilted her head and gave him a funny look.

“Of course he does. We went to karaoke bars all the time in Japan. He’s got a great voice. You have never heard him?” she asked incredulously. She turned her attention on Eiji, looking for confirmation. He kept his gaze averted while he sipped his rum and coke.

Shorter made a noise that sounded like a whine and crossed his arms, clearly miffed to be the only one in the group who had never heard Eiji. Eiji gave him a small apologetic smile and laughed nervously, scratching at his cheek. “It just never came up? We do not go to these places much.” Not at all, actually, is what he meant. Ash and Shorter never had time to relax. Or, they never made time. They were only here tonight because he was going to come alone, and Ash refused to let him do anything by himself.

“Ash has never heard me, either.” He continued, hoping to ease Shorter’s pouting. Shorter raised his brows at that. He fidgeted. “Also, I am not sure I want to sing tonight. It is embarrassing.”

Shorter made a grunt in agreement. “Yeah, I don’t think I could do it. Maybe if I was drunk.” He took a big chug of his beer before standing up, moving to hop over the sofa. “Be right back, ladies, gotta use the can.” He gave a mock salute before dashing off to the nearest restroom. Mai-chan giggled, turning her attention back to the song lists. Hina-chan scooted closer to her to also have a look.

“Ei-chan, how about a duet?” Katsuya smiled softly as he ruffled Eiji’s hair for the second time that night. “We used to do it all the time. Want something in English? Or Vocaloid?” Eiji knew the last suggestion was meant as a joke, but a gasp from Hina-chan told him he was done for. “Yes! Just like high school!” she squealed loudly, grabbing Mai-chan and shaking her. “Oh, Ei-chan, you have to! Please?” She was bouncing in her seat.

Mai-chan hummed, flipping through the pages of the songbook. Her lips parted with a small gasp as her eyes scanned the current page. “They really do have some Vocaloid! Oh! What about _Koshitantan_?” she asked, leaning over the book, her eyes sparkling. Eiji groaned. It was too raunchy a song, even if no one here could understand him. No way.

“Hard pass.” He sipped his drink, glancing briefly across the bar to check on Ash. He was further away from them at another table, speaking to Alex and some other members of his gang. His arm was draped over the back of his chair, beer hanging lazily from his mouth. The low lights hanging from the ceiling gave him a soft, angelic glow. As if through some sixth sense, he turned his gaze towards Eiji, lips curving into a small smile when their eyes met. It was borderline a smirk. Eiji flushed, quickly turning away and focusing on his drink.

_Besides,_ he thought after another sip, _Ash was here._

“Then _Ifuudoudou_! That works well with two people!” Hina-chan exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly as she pointed to a spot on the page Mai-chan had opened. Eiji choked at the name, coughing wildly as Katsuya patted his back with an awkward laugh. _That one’s even worse!_

Ash was looking at them now, eyebrows raised curiously while he watched Eiji splutter. Eiji hid his face in his hands, ears burning. He couldn't sing that in front of Ash!

Ash muttered some words to Alex and sauntered over to their group, plopping down on the only available seat to the right of Hina-chan. He looked bored, but his smile was warm as he looked at him. “What’s so funny, onii-chan?” he languidly sipped his beer, eyeing Eiji over the rim. Eiji kept his face in his hands, suddenly feeling like burying himself in a hole.

“We’re trying to get Ei-chan to sing some Vocaloid, but he won’t even consider it,” Hina-chan whined, lips formed into a pout.

“What’s Vocaloid?” Shorter asked as he hopped over the couch and took a seat to the right of Ash. Eiji forgot he was even gone. “And why won’t you sing it, Eiji? Your friends here said you have a good voice.” He sounded doubtful, which caused Eiji to lift his head with a pout.

“Well, the girls want him to sing something...not very appropriate,” Katsuya said slowly, like he was trying to find the right words. He would, after all, be singing the same song. Not that they knew that yet. Mai-chan sighed, still flipping through the pages for more songs. “It’s not that bad,” she grumbled.

“I still don’t know what Vocaloid is, but what’s the song?” Shorter peaked curiously at the book, but couldn’t understand any of the words to the song that Mai-chan was currently looking at. “Is it in Japanese?”

Mai-chan looked at him and grinned at the question. “It is. Ei-chan is amazing at it, too. He puts on more of a performance than just simply singing."

“Yeah, and it’s a pretty erotic song,” Hina-chan giggled, twirling her hair around her finger. “It even has moaning in it.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Ash snorted at that, disbelief written all over his face. “Eiji? Erotic? Right.” He sipped his beer, lightly chuckling when Eiji shot him a nasty glare. Beside him, Shorter burst into a loud belly laugh that brought tears to his eyes. “Ha! That’s hilarious! I mean...” he cleared his throat, trying to get his laughter under control. “Eiji’s more... _cute_ rather than _sexy_. No offense.” He was snickering now, tossing a glance at Mai-chan and Hina-chan. Eiji figured he was expecting them to agree, but all he got in response was them sharing a knowing smirk. At least someone believed in him.

Katsuya took a sip from his drink to hide his own growing smirk he shared with the girls. Eiji gripped his glass tightly. The glare he shot at Ash was now firmly fixed on his purple haired friend.

“You think I can not sing the song,” he stated rather than asked. His voice was low, challenging even. Ash’s lips quirked up while Shorter just waved his hand dismissively. “I’m not sayin’ you _can’t_ sing it,” he said, “I’m sayin’ you lack...something the song needs.”

“He means sex appeal, Eiji.”

“Shut it, Ash, I was tryin’ to be nice.”

Eiji huffed, his cheeks puffed out in an adorable pout. “I will lack nothing,” he declared confidently. They had no idea what he was capable of in front of a mic!

Unfortunately this only caused Shorter to chuckle again, redirecting his attention to his forgotten beer. Ash, however, smiled at him, expression more gentle.

“Why don’t you prove us wrong already, onii-chan?” he teased.

Beside him, Katsuya laughed and placed his drink down on the table. “He’s not singing alone.” He eyed Ash, grinning. “And you two have no idea what the lyrics mean, do you?”

Eiji groaned in protest. “Please don’t,” he pleaded. Ash blinked at this, frowning at Katsuya. “What are they?” His tone betrayed his curiosity. Mai-chan giggled, handing the songbook to Hina-chan, who then passed it to Ash. Shorter peered over his shoulder.

“Pomp and Circumstance,” he read slowly, eyebrow raised. He looked at Eiji for a brief second before returning his attention back to the lyrics. It was a really sexual song. A _very_ sexual song. Too sexual, even, for someone like Eiji. And he was gonna sing it with someone? He just couldn’t see it, but he kept his mouth shut so as to not embarrass Eiji further. If he insisted on singing this, he was more than welcome to.

Ash, however, didn't feel the need to hide his opinion. He openly scoffed before closing the book and handing it back to Hina-chan. “You’re not singing that, there’s just no way.” He looked at Eiji, smirk back in place. “You can’t even curse without blushing.”

“You can’t curse? Since when?” Katusya asked, amused.

Eiji’s face twisted in annoyance. “I-I curse plenty!” he stuttered, voice raising in a squeak.

“Oh yeah? Say ‘fuck’.”

Eiji flushed and looked down at his drink. “I can in Japanese,” he muttered. Katsuya nearly spat out his drink at that, laughing and coughing straight from his gut. Ash raised his eyebrows at him. Eiji just looked betrayed. After being able to breathe again, he patted Eiji lightly on the back and gave him a reassuring smile. "Sorry, sorry. He's telling the truth, by the way,” he looked at Ash, “This man, how do you say, curses like a sailor?” he asked, unsure of the idiom. Ash’s eyebrows seemed to raise even higher. Shorter snorted, shaking his head.

“I don’t believe it.”

Eiji stared at him. “ _Kutabare,_ ” he said it with such a blank face Katsuya once again dissolved into laughter, Hina-chan gasping.

“Ei-chan!”

“See, that was a curse.”

“Wait, what did he say?”

“None of your business. Figure it out.”

Katsuya was clutching his sides. “It basically means ‘fuck you’, Shorter.”

Shorter, scandalized, immediately took out his phone to google the words. He squeaked when he confirmed Katsuya was telling the truth.

“Eiji!”

Eiji grumbled something about how the two people closest to him in New York doubted there was anything but pure innocence in him. They sure had a lot to learn. He leaned back against the sofa, feeling Katsuya toss an arm around the back of it behind his head. “Told you! He curses a lot.” Well it was nice that Katsuya was defending him, at least. “And you’re going to regret doubting he can be seductive.” He gave Ash a once over. “I mean, I’m straight, but after watching him, I’d make an exception.”

Eiji blanched as he watched Ash outright glare at Katsuya, his lips pressed into a thin line. He gave Eiji a quick look and his glare turned into a scowl. “I highly doubt that,” he practically spat. Eiji knew the tone wasn’t directed towards him, but still, he tensed. He didn’t know if Ash was just upset at Katsuya or seriously implying Eiji wasn’t attractive enough to garner such attention. The thought made him stupidly angry, and a little queasy.

Maybe that was part of why they were never intimate.

Ash thought he was unattractive.

He wanted to prove him wrong.

“Katsu,” Eiji growled through clenched teeth. He slammed his glass on the table, glare now fixed on the large TV screen towards the center of the bar. “Get the mics.”

” _Hai, Hai,_ " Katsuya stood up and laughed while making his way to the karaoke machine. Ash seemed to be burning holes into the back of his head with the look he was giving him. Grimacing, Eiji stood as well, giving Ash and Shorter a final, hard glare. He walked over to where Ash was sitting and placed his hand on the back rest, leaning forward just enough to press his lips against the blond's right ear.

“Watch me,” he breathed, voice cool and husky, before he pulled back and strode to where Katsuya was, selecting the song on the computer and retrieving his mic. He glanced over his shoulder, smirking slightly when he saw that Ash’s face was a beautiful shade of crimson. Serves him right.

//

Ash felt like he was combusting.

Eiji’s breath on his ear, his voice dropped so low. It was too much for him. All the feelings and thoughts he'd been having lately suddenly flooded through him. His body felt hot. They didn’t have a name for their relationship, sure, but they knew they were each other's number one. And they’d never been sexual. Ash was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, he wanted to be.

But did Eiji want to be?

Eiji never hinted otherwise, but that could be his fault. Eiji was very mindful of his trauma, even when he didn't need to be. He was just that kind.

He expected nothing from Ash. It was extremely endearing and made Ash's chest feel tight with emotion. But it was frustrating Ash that he had never made a move. Ash himself didn't know how to approach the topic. Sex had always been a transaction for him. Never done for pleasure.

How do you seduce someone you care about?

Eiji’s little _“watch me”_ comment stirred up so many unfamiliar feelings in him. He didn’t know what to do about it.

He focused his attention on Eiji once the music started. The boy had his eyes closed, mic hanging languidly by his side. He opened them once the music got more upbeat, tapping his foot and swaying his hips slightly. He turned around and locked his eyes on Ash’s, raising the mic to his lips. They parted, and he sang.

_toki ni wa kandari shite itami o oboesasete_   
_afureru ekitai de yogoshite yo zenbu_

Holy shit. Ash felt his mouth go dry. Eiji’s voice was smooth and low, soft and teasing. He was tracing a line down his neck with his finger, and Ash vaguely remembered the lyrics here were about biting. He gulped.

_ashi no saki kara zutto hawaseta sono shinkei wa mou_   
_kanshoku ni oboreru karada kokoro o tsurete_

Katsuya sang the next two lines, his voice a little higher and more sultry. Damn the Japanese spoke fast. His eyes were focused on Eiji.

_yubi kuwaeta gaman no naka hosshiten no ga risou?_

Now this, _this_. Eiji bit the tip of his finger and winked at Ash while he sang this line. It was mouth watering.

_iranai subete wa iranai migaki ageteru jama na PRIDE_   
_muimi na sekai no ruuru kurai muda to shika iiyou ga nai_

They sang the chorus together, and if Ash was to be completely honest, it was too quick for him to even try to keep up or comprehend. Shorter was gaping, his sunglasses sliding down his nose.

_kakushite iru anata no STYLE mukidashi ni aru ga mama DIVE_   
_soko ni umareru no wa kitai hazure nanka ja nai itadaki no SMILE_

Eiji held the last note longer and was bouncing now, moving closer to Katsuya. They were completely immersed in the music. Ash could admit, their voices harmonized well together. It was both captivating, yet infuriating to watch. He wasn't sure he liked that Katusya bastard.

Ash thought he was too friendly with Eiji. Touched him too much. Was flirty. And that comment about turning for Eiji made him sick and irritated.

Oh.

_Oh._

He was jealous.

Ash flushed, feeling embarrassed. There was nothing else it could be.

Shit.

_toiki o awaseta aishou mimi ni fukikakeru kanjou_   
_haretsu shisou na mune sawagidasu saibou_

Katsuya sang the beginning of the second verse and placed his hand on Eiji’s waist to draw him closer. Eiji’s mouth was right by his ear, like it was to Ash’s just a minute before. Their hips were almost flush against each other.

Nope. He did not like him. Ash had never felt jealousy before, but he was confident he felt it now.

It was disgusting. Eiji wasn't a thing.

_nugikaketeru shatsu yasashiku saite yo mazu kamawazu_   
_Get furaingu mo ari tamerawanaide darlin'_

Eiji took over the verse, voice a little higher now. He shoved at Katsuya’s chest, pushing him off, only to be pulled back in by his jacket. Ash was ready to jump in, put a stop to the unwanted advance, but the smoldering look in Eiji's eyes stopped him.

He looked like he was enjoying it.

Katsuya pulled the jacket off his shoulders and made him shrug out of it, tossing it towards their group. Hina-chan caught the jacket with a loud, girlish squeal. Her and Mai-chan were practically swooning.

_jiyuu na sekai no domannaka yumemiten no ga honshou?_

Ash didn’t like this. Not one bit. Katsuya’s eyes seemed to undress Eiji as he sang, gaze almost never leaving him. They swayed their hips in unison, thankfully no longer touching.

The second chorus was over quickly and left the two bobbing along to the music during an instrumental break. Eiji brought his eyes over to Ash again and, while running his fingers through his sweat-damp hair, gave him a very seductive grin. He looked him up and down, eyes half-lidded, his lips parted so his tongue could poke out to wet them.

Damn.

They were wrong about him not being erotic. So damn wrong.

Eiji knew what he was doing and he was doing it well. The way he moved his hips, the way his lips curled into a sensual smirk, the way his voice lowered for the _“get down”_ line. Eiji really could be...very, very sexy. No other word described him as perfectly as that in this moment.

And without the jacket, Eiji’s well toned biceps were on full display in the flimsy black tank top he was wearing.

Ash would never doubt him again. His mouth still felt dry.

_hora kono sekai de ima tokihanatte_   
_surudoku giratsukaseta kibou motto honki dashite ii yo_

The song came to an end and an absolutely starstruck Ash was about to clap when he heard it. Moans. Eiji was fucking _moaning_ into the mic. Ash heard Shorter gulp next to him while Mai-chan and Hina-chan were wolf whistling. His mind couldn’t process it.

_“It’s a pretty erotic song,”_ Hina-chan had said. _“It even has moaning in it.”_

He was still not prepared for that. His pants suddenly felt a little too tight.

The girls started clapping, cheering while the boys returned the mics and made their way back to the booth. Eiji was sweating, a wide grin plastered on his face. Hina-chan moved to the seat left of Mai-chan, and Eiji plopped down next to Ash. Katusya returned to his previous spot, now next to Hina-chan.

Eiji turned to Ash, face bright and his skin glistening. He looked undeniably hot right now.

“Still think I can not sing the song?” He snickered. Eiji's eyes were sparkling. He practically radiated confidence. It was so different from his usual demure demeanor. Ash could only gape at him, throat too dry to form words. He was certain his cheeks were flushed.

“Fuck,” Shorter said, shaking his head. He looked at Eiji, grinning himself now, his cheeks also a little pink. Not that Ash could blame him. “Okay. I was wrong. Damn, that was...that was something.” He tilted his head back to breath out a little laugh, his hand coming up to rest on Ash’s shoulder. “The moaning was an...interesting touch. What do you think, Ash?” The blond still hadn’t said anything, so he cleared his throat and looked away.

“I take back what I said. You can be...erotic,” he muttered awkwardly, his face burning. He downed the rest of his beer and excused himself under the guise of getting another. Eiji watched him leave, grin faltering a little.

He felt bad, but he couldn't handle being next to him right now. His pants still felt tight.

How was he supposed to deal with this?

It was a long night, indeed.

//

“Make sure you call us, Ei-chan!” Hina-chan yelled from the other side of the crosswalk. It was two a.m. and they were parting ways to head home, the bar closing. Katsuya was supporting her with an arm around her waist, smiling face looking pained. Hina-chan had definitely had too much to drink. Mai-chan, too, who was currently leaning on Shorter.

“I’ll make sure they get home,” he had told Eiji, giving him a wink. “So you make sure to have your talk.”

Eiji had paled at the thought. After Ash had excused himself to the bar, he had had a long talk with Shorter. He felt that he upset Ash with his...performance. But what was he supposed to say? _Sorry I tried to seduce you, my wonderful, very sex-repulsed boyfriend?_ If boyfriend was even the right word for them. But he wanted to call him something. It became very clear a while ago that their feelings were more romantic than platonic. But they weren’t sexual.

He was still afraid it was because Ash didn't find him attractive.

The rational part of him knew that probably wasn't the case. Ash had a lot of bad experiences with sex. He'd never hold it against him if it never happened between them.

His insecure self, however...

Eiji laughed nervously and waved at his retreating friends, promising to call as often as he could. He had missed them, and tonight was one of the best nights he’d had since coming to New York. All the people dear to him, old and new, had been with him in the same place. And they got along well, at least where Shorter and the girls were concerned. He got the feeling Ash didn’t like Katsuya.

He needed to apologize.

“Come on,” Ash said, pulling him out of his thoughts. He slung an arm over his shoulder and pulled him close, shielding him from the cold autumn wind. He really should have worn a thicker jacket, it was freezing at night. “Let’s go home.”

Well, at least he’s okay touching me, Eiji thought. He really didn’t want to have that talk, but he knew he would end up apologizing sooner rather than later. May as well get it over with. Luckily (or unluckily), since the bar was around the corner from their apartment building, they were soon inside and greeted by the warm air. Ash removed his arm once they reached the elevator doors, stepping inside and pressing the button to their floor. He was extra quiet, which wouldn’t be so strange if Eiji didn’t feel so on edge.

He gulped and cleared his throat.

“Thank you for coming with me tonight. It meant a lot.” He tried to keep the shaking from his voice, but he felt it tremble anyway. He was so nervous.

Ash hummed in response and kept his eyes forward, not so much as glancing Eiji’s way. He could just be tired, Eiji tried to reason with himself. Or he could still be upset. The possibility made Eiji’s stomach turn.

The elevator dinged and they got out on their floor, making their way to their apartment. Ash took his keys out and turned the lock, quickly pushing open the door and stepping inside, immediately shrugging off his coat. Eiji followed suit, biting his lip as he hung up his jacket. His fingers stilled when he remembered the way Katsuya had stripped him of it during their performance. That wasn’t something new to them, it fit the lyrics and always entertained Mai-chan and Hina-chan. Katsuya was straight.

But what if Ash didn’t see it that way?

Was Ash...jealous?

_I’m an idiot._

Eiji spun around, noticing Ash was already out of the hallway. He sprinted towards their bedroom, seeing the light on and door ajar. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and pushed it open, greeted by Ash stripping off his shirt. He was wearing only a pair of sweats, having already changed. Eiji couldn’t help but notice how slender and beautifully pale his back was. How tantalizing the dip towards his lower half was.

Eiji averted his eyes to stare at the floor, clearing his throat. It suddenly felt so dry, and guilt flooded through him. He shouldn’t have these reactions to Ash if Ash didn’t want him, too. He felt like a voyeur.

He really was the worst.

“A-Ashu,” he cringed at how heavy his accent was tinting his words, which always happened when he was nervous. Ash noticed immediately and turned to face him, but Eiji kept his eyes on the floor. He could feel rather than see the half cocked eyebrow and frown he was making.

“I...can we talk?” he tried. It was the most cliche thing he could’ve said, but he figured there was no better way than getting straight to the point.

Ash moved to sit on his bed, patting the spot next to him. Eiji shuffled over and sat down, hesitantly keeping his gaze away from Ash’s face. He could feel the pulse beating hard in his throat. He swallowed and busied himself with fidgeting his fingers.

“I uhm,” he started “I-I... _kuso_... _ore wa_...that is not...” he huffed, finding English strangely difficult. He heard Ash lightly chuckle, and then he felt finger tips under his chin, lifting his head. Ash had moved his face closer to Eiji’s, jade eyes gazing at him intently, impossibly soft.

“What is it?” his voice was gentle and patient, the tone only reserved for him. Eiji felt the guilt settle in his stomach. Ash was so kind to him, so _good_ to him, and he had disrespected him so bad tonight. How did he even make up for that?

Eiji’s lips trembled and he blinked back tears, watching Ash’s face begin to scrunch up, concern etched into his features. “ _Gomen_ ” he tried again, comforted that Ash at least knew this word in his native tongue. He blinked again and felt a few tears escape and roll down his cheeks. He rubbed at them furiously. He took a deep breath and met Ash’s eyes again, seeing the confusion in them. “I am sorry. I made you uncomfortable tonight. It was not my intention.” Now that he said it, he felt very lame that it took so much to get a simple apology out. He waited for Ash to respond, to scoff at him, to tell him off. He had every right to.

But Ash only blinked at him, confused. “Made me uncomfortable?” he repeated slowly. He frowned and reached a hand out to stroke Eiji’s cheek, still damp from the few tears he had shed. Eiji subconsciously leaned into the touch, humming contently when Ash rubbed his thumb over the wet trails. “Eiji," Ash’s breath felt warm on his face. “You did no such thing. Why do you think that?”

Eiji gulped, looking down at his hands again. “When I was singing...the way I looked at you.” He hesitated. “I know you do not wish to be... _that_ way with me. _Gomen_.” He closed his eyes, leaning more into Ash’s hand, afraid he would pull away. Ash huffed in indignation.

“When did I say that?” Eiji opened his eyes and saw Ash gaping at him. He huffed again. “I figured _you_ didn’t want to.” A light blush began to tint his cheeks. He looked beautiful. Eiji leaned forward slowly, giving Ash the chance to pull away, before placing a light kiss at the corner of his mouth. This was okay, usually. Kissing wasn’t new to them.

“I am sorry,” he sighed against Ash’s mouth. “I thought maybe...you did not find me attractive. I also thought I should wait for you to...” he trailed off, suddenly feeling a tad bit embarrassed.

Ash grumbled, looking away as his blush darkened. “It’s not that I don’t. This...wanting you...is new to me.” Eiji’s eyebrows furrowed at that. He knew what he meant. Ash wasn’t used to sex being anything other than a means to an end. Or something to be taken from him. But in this case, knowing that he wanted him and just didn’t know how to say it...was a little adorable. He chuckled.

“Wanting is...new to me, too.” He hesitated, thinking over his next words carefully. “It should be no surprise to you that I am...inexperienced.” He flushed, feeling very exposed. “I do not know what to do.”

Ash snorted, turning his head to face Eiji again. He could feel Eiji’s breath on his skin as he ran his fingers up Eiji’s cheek and into his hair, combing through the soft black strands. “You could have fooled me, with that dance of yours. And I thought I knew how to seduce people.” He chuckled lightly and bumped their noses together. His lips curled back into their signature smirk. “You were pretty _sexy_ , Ei-chan.” he licked his lips “I wanted to eat you up.”

Eiji felt like his heart would leave his body at that very moment. His face became impossibly red. “I-I uh. Th-thank you?” he stuttered, clearly flustered. So Ash did find him attractive. That was reassuring. Then he remembered why he had rushed into the room in the first place. He cleared his throat. “But you didn’t like how I danced with Katsu.” He said it more as an observation than a question. Ash’s smirk fell from his face, morphing into a small frown.

“No.” he confirmed. “I didn’t.” He pulled back and ran a hand through his own hair, contemplating his next words carefully. Sighing, he grabbed Eiji by his waist and lifted him onto his lap, grinning at the high pitched squeak it elicited from the older boy. His grin quickly fell back into a serious frown. “He touched you here. And I didn’t like it. Maybe because I’ve barely even touched you like that, and I’m your…” he trailed off with a blush, not quite knowing what to say.

Eiji noticed his hesitation and shrugged. “Boyfriend.” He said it with all the confidence and warmth in the world. “At least, if you want to call us that.” He wrapped his arms around Ash’s neck and kissed his forehead. He pulled back and smiled softly. “I am sorry about Katsu. I will not let anyone else touch me like this again. Only you.”

Ash hummed, pleased, and ran his fingers down Eiji’s sides until he reached the hem of his shirt. He played with it for a few seconds before slipping his hand underneath, feeling skin. Eiji inhaled sharply and Ash paused, looking at him with eyes so full of love it made Eiji’s head spin. “Is this okay?” He spoke softly, openly, giving him the chance to decline and pull away if he wished. Eiji nodded, leaning his head on Ash’s shoulder. “Yes,” he breathed into his neck. Ash shivered. “Please.”

Taking the invitation, Ash trailed his fingertips along Eiji’s stomach, relishing in the way it made him tremble. He traced the curve of his abs, slowly moving his hand higher until he reached the small bud of an already erect nipple. He pinched it lightly, toying with it between the pads of his fingers. Eiji let out a shuddering gasp.

“A-Ashu.” he closed his eyes and moaned, arching into the touch. He was embarrassingly sensitive.

Ash chuckled and flicked his finger, eliciting another gasp from the boy. He continued to rub and pinch, lightly grazing his nails against the sensitive skin.

"You're so receptive." he practically purred into his ear. His teeth nibbled lightly on the lobe, causing Eiji to squirm in his lap. His thigh brushed against the growing hardness in Ash's pants, causing the other to let out a gasp of his own.

"Fuck, Eiji." he groaned, gripping Eiji's hip with his other hand. He removed the one playing with his nipple and threaded it through the others hair, pulling him close until their lips met. The kiss was soft, but needy.

Eiji licked at Ash's lips until they parted, and he sighed into his mouth. This was familiar. Grounding. He rubbed circles against Ash's back, massaging the tense muscles of his shoulder blades. Ash released a small moan, tugging on Eiji's hair to pull them apart.

"Eiji," he pleaded when they broke their kiss. His eyes looked misty, pupils dilated. "I want you. I want this. Please." He peppered kisses along Eiji’s jaw to his neck, biting and sucking the skin where his pulse beat until he left a small purple mark. Eiji gave a little whine that was caught in his throat and pulled back, looking deeply into Ash’s eyes.

“Okay. If you are sure,” he pecked Ash on the lips and stood up, walking to their bedside table. He rummaged in the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, a quarter empty. He smiled sheepishly when Ash raised his eyebrows at him, perplexed.

“I have been, uh, experimenting?” He made a motion with his fingers, cheeks darkened red. “I did not want you to feel like you had to...receive. I wanted you to experience something different.”

Ash’s chest clenched painfully, his heart swelling. What did he do to deserve this perfect boy? He got up and walked to his love, wrapping him in his arms and planting a kiss to the top of his head. He was so close to crying.

“You're so sweet,” he whispered, nuzzling his cheek against the soft mop of black hair. “So good to me.”

Eiji laughed lightly, tilting his head back to press his lips against Ash’s neck.

“Always.”

They moved back to the bed, crawling near the headboard with Ash settling himself between Eiji’s legs. They kissed lazily, sloppily even, moving slowly. Ash grabbed the hem of Eiji’s tank top and tugged it up, the older boy lifting his arms. It was tossed to the floor.

Ash thumbed the button of Eiji’s jeans. “This okay?” He asked, popping it open and playing with the zipper, slowly pulling it down. Eiji drew in a deep breath and nodded, lifting his hips to help Ash remove his jeans. He timidly reached his hand forward to tug at the waistband of Ash’s sweats. “These too,” his voice shook. Ash took a quick glimpse of his face before shucking off the article of clothing. It joined the others on the floor.

Clad only in boxers, the two leaned back and took a moment to assess each other. For Eiji, this wasn’t the first time he’s seen Ash almost completely naked. But for Ash, this was his first time seeing Eiji. The boy had never so much as changed around him. The closest he got was when Eiji wore his short exercise shorts and flimsy tank tops. Otherwise, he was severely modest.

Eiji squirmed under the attention. “You are staring,” he accused, blushing again. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them, covering himself.

Ash frowned, leaning forward and placing a hand on Eiji’s knees to push them apart. “Don’t do that,” he chided. “You’re beautiful.” He lifted one of Eiji’s legs and pressed a kiss to his inner thigh, biting it lightly.

He didn’t think Eiji could get any redder, but apparently he was wrong.

Eiji squeaked and covered his face instead. His cock was straining hard against his boxers and Ash’s face was _so, so close._

“Y-you’re beautiful,” he countered weakly.

Ash smiled at him and let his leg down, stroking up his thigh to the inside of his boxers. His fingers grazed the side of Eiji’s erection, causing him to shiver.

“Okay?” Ash asked so softly Eiji almost didn’t hear him. After he received a nod of affirmation, he withdrew his fingers and tugged at Eiji’s boxers, sliding them slowly down his legs and tossing them to the floor. He stroked his thigh lovingly.

“Eiji,” Ash whispered, planting open mouth kisses from Eiji’s calf all the way up to his hip. He nibbled lightly before kissing his way to his navel. Eiji squirmed. _So, so close._

“Eiji,” Ash said again, an unspoken question in his voice. He trailed his fingertips up Eiji’s length, reveling in the shudder it produced from him. He bit his lip. He had never felt so uncertain during something like this before. For once, he felt like a fumbling teenager.

Is this what a first time feels like?

Eiji briefly touched Ash’s hand, stalling him. “Please,” he gulped. His face felt so warm and he was leaking precum already. “If you want,” he added hastily.

Ash nodded and leaned his head down, hot breath blowing over the tip of Eiji’s cock. “I’ll make you feel good,” he smirked before slowly licking the head, teasing him before taking it past his lips. Eiji gasped and fisted the sheets, resisting the urge to grab Ash’s hair and push him down further.

_His mouth is barely on me, but it feels so good._

Ash hummed and hollowed his cheeks, taking Eiji’s full length in one go. It sent vibrations up Eiji’s spine, and he thought, this was what heaven felt like.

“Ashu.”

Ash had never been so grateful to have the experience he’d accumulated over the years. He knew just how and when to suck, to bob his head, to slide off and tease with his tongue before plunging back down. He was making Eiji writhe, so deep in pleasure he couldn’t resist thrusting his hips a bit. Ash held him down, completely in control. He actually found giving Eiji head enjoyable. The boy just looked so adorable, with his cheeks flushed and lips parted.

But then Eiji stopped him, tugging at his blond hair and pulling him off with a soft ‘pop.’

“I—i-if you keep g-going, I will—“ his breath was still coming in short gasps. Ash’s lips quirked up and he pulled back, satisfaction and pride blooming in him as he listened to Eiji stutter.

He was too cute.

But now came the rough part.

Ash grabbed the bottle of lube, eyeing it curiously before popping the cap open. He was still in shock and awe that Eiji thought to practice preparing himself. He tried to imagine Eiji in the middle of a sex shop, wondering which kind to buy. It was a hilarious image.

Then he imagined Eiji home alone, stretching himself on his fingers, face contorted in ecstasy. He thought about Eiji penetrating himself while thinking of him.

He felt himself grow harder. Fuck.

“Lie back,” he commanded softly, pouring a generous amount of the lube on his hand. It smelled like strawberries. He played around with it, making sure to coat his fingers thoroughly. He knew how badly it could hurt without proper preparation.

Eiji did as he was told, lying on his back and spreading his legs without prompting. At least he knew what this part was like. He was more than prepared, anticipating what it must be like to feel someone else’s fingers.

To feel Ash.

Ash rubbed the tip of his index finger against Eiji’s entrance, coating it in the lube before he pressed in. Eiji squirmed. The first finger was always the worst, always felt strange and foreign.

“Stay still,” Ash admonished. He pushed his finger all the way in and started moving, in and out, in and out. He added a second, then a third, and then Eiji was moaning and lifting his hips. He clutched the pillow behind his head.

“Stop,” he choked, “That is enough.”

Ash grunted and pulled his fingers out, grabbing the bottle again. He realized he was still wearing his boxers and moved swiftly to kick them off. He made eye contact with Eiji while uncapping the lube.

“You’re sure?” He would make absolutely sure Eiji was ready, willing, wanting this just as much as him. He would make sure he gave Eiji the best first time he could possibly offer.

A first time he would never forget.

Eiji whined and propped himself up on his forearms, leaning to kiss Ash softly.

“I am sure,” he sighed “I want this. I want you.”

That was all the affirmation Ash needed. He uncapped the lube and poured a good amount on his aching cock. It was red and dripping with precum. He lined himself up to Eiji’s hole and bit his lip. He wasn’t small, by any means. He knew this was going to hurt Eiji. But he knew what came later, after the initial entering. He would focus on that. He pushed in.

He was greeted by warm, tight heat and he groaned.

Eiji squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip with a short whimper. Ash was much bigger than his fingers and it stung.

“Hey,” Ash cooed. He cupped Eiji’s cheek and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. “Keep your eyes on me, okay?” He kissed his forehead and once he had Eiji looking at him again, he moved, pushing all the way in. Eiji whimpered and gripped Ash’s biceps, digging his nails lightly into the skin. Ash groaned.

“Fuck,” he breathed. He was bracing himself on his forearms, one on each side of Eiji’s head. A bead of sweat fell from his temple to Eiji’s chest. The boy underneath him was panting heavily, eyes half lidded and focused on Ash’s face, just like he told him. Ash nuzzled his neck, covering it in light open mouthed kisses.

“Tell me if it hurts,” he said before pulling back and pushing in with a tentative thrust. Eiji gasped, hands slipping down Ash’s arms before falling onto the sheets. Ash interlocked their fingers, grunting softly with a second thrust.

“Ashu,” Eiji threw his head back with a genuine moan. The feeling of Ash inside him was suddenly so good.

The blond paused. “Good?” he asked, uncertain. His eyes flicked back and forth on Eiji’s face, checking for any signs he needed to stop. He knew moans weren’t always a positive response.

Eiji smiled up at him, lifting their hands to lightly kiss across Ash’s knuckles.

“Yes. Feels good.”

“You’re sure? I can stop if—”

“No.” Eiji wrapped his legs around Ash, digging his heels into his back to pull him closer. The motion pushed Ash deeper inside him, and he let out another breathy moan. “Keep going,” he demanded softly.

All the blood in Ash’s body divided itself between his face and his twitching erection. He untangled their fingers and grabbed Eiji’s hips, angling him up slightly. He hesitated another second, before pulling back and slamming in, harder than before. Eiji started mewling beneath him.

“Too much?” he grunted as he continued his thrusts, each one harder than the last. His grip on Eiji’s hips was turning bruising. Ash had only ever topped with women, and Eiji was hotter and tighter than anyone he’d ever been with. His head was spinning from the sensation.

_I’m not gonna last long._

Eiji shook his head. “More,” he begged, clinging to him again, his legs quivering. Tears were running down his face, and Ash would have stopped right then and there if Eiji hadn’t grabbed his face and kissed him fervently. He was moaning against his mouth, fingers curling into Ash’s long blond hair. He gave a slight tug at the locks, urging Ash to keep going.

Ash complied and kissed him back, movement never slowing. He wrapped a hand around Eiji’s neglected cock and pumped, using his precum as lubricant. Eiji’s moans were coming faster, louder, his grip on Ash’s hair almost painfully tight.

After a particularly hard thrust, Eiji gasped and threw his head back, seeing stars.

“There,” he breathed “ _Kimochii_.”

Ash grinned, knowing the spot he just found. He angled himself so that he would hit it again, and again, and again. Eiji was all but screaming his name before he came hard into Ash’s hand.

“ _Ashu. Ashu, aishiteru_.” Eiji leaned his head on Ash’s shoulder, panting. Ash flushed, understanding the words the Japanese boy had said. With a final grunt, he thrusted deep into his lover and came, the first real orgasm he had ever had. He felt hot with the emotions that swirled throughout his body.

He pulled out and collapsed on top of Eiji, breath uneven and hard. He rolled to the side after a moment, and pushed Eiji’s sweaty bangs out of his face. He smiled at him and took one of his hands, kissing each finger then up to his wrist. He lingered there, ghosting his lips over the skin. He sighed.

“I love you, too,” he barely managed to croak out. This, too, was new. Words they never spoke, yet always knew. He thought they didn’t need to say them, but he was wrong again. He felt a huge wave of relief— and emotional pleasure—from finally saying it. Love. He loved Eiji, more than he had ever loved anything, or anyone. And he wanted to make sure he knew that. It was the least he could give.

Eiji smiled at him, a small, exhausted smile, but genuine all the same. He laced their fingers together. “You said it,” he whispered, releasing a shuddering sigh. His other hand reached to cup Ash’s cheek. “I am so proud of you.”

Ash felt like he could cry right then. Eiji knew how difficult this was for him. And he was so patient and understanding. It was unreal.

They shared a few lazy kisses, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Eiji hummed softly, a melody stuck in his head. Ash eyed him curiously.

“What song is that?”

“Hm? Oh, it is to the other song Mai-chan wanted me to sing.” He gave him a small, wicked grin. “It is also pretty sensual.”

Ash stared. “Will you sing it for me?” he asked, cheeks flushing. If it was anything like the other one…

He’d probably die on the spot.

Eiji laughed, sounding delighted. “Maybe some time.” It sounded like a promise, and Ash was satisfied with that. He snuggled into Eiji’s chest.

After a half hour of cuddling, Eiji finally gave in to his want of a shower.

“I’m gross,” he wrinkled his nose, “And sticky.”

Ash laughed and stood up, offering him a hand. Then he lifted him princess style, ignoring the small squeak of protest the other boy gave him. He bumped their noses together, nuzzling softly before planting a small kiss to the tip of Eiji’s nose.

“I love you,” he kissed his lips “Forever.”

Eiji’s laugh was like the tinkling of bells, soft and full of delight. He wrapped his arms around his love and kissed at his neck, feeling utterly content. He wished they could stay like this always, away from the violence, away from all the strife. Just the two of them, together.

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eiji's VA Kenji Nojima covered the song Ifuudoudou, or Pomp&Circumstance, and I thought it'd be fun to write about him singing it around Ash. Couldn't get the idea out of my head, so here we are.


End file.
